


next to you

by internalizas



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, MJ is a badass, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, peter is so fucking cute, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internalizas/pseuds/internalizas
Summary: His plan with MJ and his vacation had been thwarted by all the chaos caused by Mysterio. But Peter had one more plan up his sleeve, or costume, whichever was more convenient. Peter just wanted some peace and quiet and preferably with MJ by his side.





	next to you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chill & Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/502441) by prkrmjones. 



> Enjoy!

Every cell in his body seemed to hurt. Peter was breathing hard, and from the punctual pain he was feeling on the right side of his body, he could have sworn he had broken some ribs. His vacation had been a disaster, and now all Peter wanted was to sleep for a whole week. 

"Take these pills, they will help you heal faster and make the pain go away." Peter nodded and put the bottle in his pocket. "Take every 12 hours until you no longer feel pain. The effect is fast and effective, but this does not exclude the need to go straight to the hospital when we get back to New York, you got it?"

Peter smiled and nodded again, he was grateful for Happy's concern. 

"Great, now I think you better rest. Take the pill and settle into one of the armchairs. It will be a long trip back home."

Peter didn't even think about arguing. All he wanted was to spend five hours without moving a muscle until he could see the gray clouds of New York pollution. But before he could get the bottle from his pocket, he heard his cell phone vibrate on the counter. 

> _peter_
> 
> _mr. harrington warned that we will have to stay another night at the hotel_
> 
> _our flight leaves early tomorrow_
> 
> _will you stay?_

He could go back to New York with Happy tonight. He only needed to use one of his excuses. Nothing too elaborate. He could tell Aunt May was desperate and wanted him to come home as soon as possible. But he couldn't let this opportunity pass, he could finally enjoy some time alone and at peace with MJ before returning to the United States. Even if it was only for one night. 

> _I'll stay_
> 
> _MJ, meet me in the hotel lobby in an hour._

"Happy, I'm not going back to New York tonight." Peter announced.

Happy, who was in the cockpit adjusting the controls for takeoff, turned to Peter with raised eyebrows."What are you talking about, Peter? Of course we will, I just texted May."

Peter winced, since when Happy called his aunt by her first name? He would have to settle this matter as soon as they returned. He wanted to know exactly what was going on between them."My teacher rescheduled the flight. We are leaving early tomorrow."

Happy got up and came toward him."Peter, you're bruised all over your body, you need to rest. I'm sure we can make a plausible excuse for your teacher."

"Happy, I had a plan with MJ, but with the chaos that was this trip we couldn't spend any time together. This is our last night in London! I don't want to let the opportunity pass. And besides, I have Tony's pills, don't I? It's gonna be okay"

"I understand your desire to spend time with your girlfriend." Peter narrowed his eyes. _Of course you understand, you're dating my aunt, aren't you?_ "But you're not in a position to party around."

Peter stood up, a little desperate to try to explain the situation. "We'll not leave the hotel. I just want to spend the night alone with her." Happy widened his eyes and Peter regretted what he said the moment the words came out of his mouth. "Peter! What part of "need to rest", you don't understand?!" 

"Damn it, Happy! That is not what I meant. I just want some time with MJ, okay?" He tried to explain himself as he walked to the jet exit. 

"I'm not your father or Tony to forbid you to do anything, but I'll keep an eye on you while we're at the hotel. Your aunt will kill me if anything else happens to you during the trip."

Peter rolled his eyes, but nodded. His cell phone vibrated again in his pocket. 

> _what are you up to, nerd?_

Peter smiled. 

> _Nothing dangerous, I promise_
> 
> _Just a little plan... with you._

MJ answered right away. 

> _oh, so you think I can't be dangerous?_
> 
> _you don't know me, parker_

Was she flirting with him? That was new. 

> _I'm sure you are. With such intelligence and a morningstar¹ in hand, who wouldn't be afraid of you?_

The scene of MJ running toward him on Tower Bridge still caused strange sensations inside him that he couldn't explain. The relief of having her in his arms after seeing her being thrown from the Eiffel Tower by Mysterio was also something that didn't need to be explained in words. He typed one last message before putting his phone in his pocket and following Happy to the car. 

> _Btw_
> 
> _I really want to know more about you, MJ._

"Just to be clear, I'll take the room next to yours to make sure you don't run out of the window overnight." Happy warned as he sat in the driver's seat and adjusted the rearview mirror looking straight at Peter. 

"As you wish, Happy. Like I said before, all I want is to spend some time with MJ." He smiled at Happy. 

Happy smiled back and started the car. He would finally have what he wanted since the trip had begun. With the smile still on his lips Peter allowed himself a nap until they reached the hotel.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**¹** : medieval weapon (used by Michelle in Spider-Man: Far From Home to defend herself against Mysterio drones). 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistakes.


End file.
